The Complete Dark Shadows Soundtrack Music Collection
The Complete Dark Shadows Soundtrack Music Collection contains, according to the publisher, MPI Home Video, the entire music library from the original Dark Shadows series, covering hundreds of cues. It is collected in a digitally-remastered eight disc set, including many rare, never-before-heard alternate and outtake selections. In addition, the enclosed booklets feature an interview with composer Robert Cobert, photos and vintage production listings for every track. Track Listing *'Disc 1' **'001 01 Opening Theme **002 02 Closing Theme **003 03 1: Creepy Tension - Tremolo - Strings **004 04 1A: Same - Lower - Darker **005 05 1B: More Tension **006 06 2: String Start - To Woodwind Pattern - Poignant - “Maggie Evans” **007 07 3: Woodwinds - Poignant - Romantic - Wall To Wall **008 08 3B: Lower Register - Romantic Neutral **009 09 4: Dramatic Curtain **010 10 4A: Similar **011 11 5: Strings To High Notes **012 12 5A: Emphatic Start To Dramatic Build - Pyramid **013 13 6: String Tremolo - Very Nervous - Build And Swell **014 14 7: Tension - “Oh, Oh” **015 15 7A: Similar **016 16 8: Waiting, Circular Pattern - Intro **017 17 9: String Intro **018 18 10: Strings Intro To Woodwinds - Curtain **019 19 10A: Same **020 20 11: Cello Solo Suite - Poignant **021 21 11A: Same But Slower **022 22 11B: Same **023 23 12: Poignant Woodwinds **024 24 13: Good For Hypnotic Trance Scenes **025 25 14: Tense Sting To Suspense **026 26 15: Dramatic Curtain **027 27 16: Alto Flute Solo Suite - Sad, Poignant **028 28 17: Tension To Celeste Bridge **029 29 18: “My, Oh My” Curtain, High Pitched **030 30 19: Pyramid Tremolo, Quiet Echo **031 31 19A: Pyramid To Sting, Three Repeats **032 32 19B: Similar To 19 - Bigger Sting **033 33 20: Wall To Wall Neutral - Happy In Feeling **034 34 20B: Another Version - Little Darker **035 35 21: Poignant Curtain **036 36 22: Cello Run To Sustained Note - Curtain **037 37 23: Tension Drums To Clarinet - Bridge **038 38 23B: Similar **039 39 24: Sting Staccato Held Note **040 40 25: ”Woodwind Worries” Light Tension Scenes **041 41 25A: Similar **042 42 25aa: Similar **043 43 25B: Same As Previous, Just Woodwinds **044 44 25C: My Favorite Of The Five **045 45 26: Weird, Spooky, Circular Pattern **046 46 27: Flashback, Piercing, Spook **047 47 27B: Similar **048 48 28: Eerie, Mysterious Pattern Piece **049 49 28B: Same **050 50 29: Slow ”Old Folks”, Domestic Problem, Sad **051 51 29A: Similar, Little Darker **052 52 30: Stealthy, Sad Tension **053 53 30B: Same **054 54 31 T1: Drum Start, Goes Into Melody With Drums Under **055 55 31 T6: Similar, But Slower, Useable For Dark Tension **056 56 31A: Faster And More Frantic Version **057 57 31B: Similar **058 58 31C: Same With Strange Pattern Underneath **059 59 32: Happiness, Romance, Love, Curtains Out **060 60 33: Solo Clarinet - Introspective, Poignant **061 61 34: Dissonant Wall To Wall, Neutral **062 62 34B: Same **063 63 35: Neutral Curtain **064 64 36: Neutral, Wall To Wall Woodwinds **065 65 37: Darker Wall To Wall - Neutral **066 66 37A: Neutral Wall To Wall *'Disc 2' **'067 01 38: Strings And Brass Wall To Wall - Sad **068 02 38B: Lower Register Of Same **069 03 39: Romantic, Happy “I Think We're In Love” **070 04 39B: Prettier And Sweeter **071 05 40: Spook Vibes & High F.G., Dreamy - Flashback **072 06 40A: Similar **073 07 41: Mystery, Pattern Ends With Sting Good Suspense **074 08 41A: Same **075 09 41B: Extended 41 **076 10 42: 3 Holds - Emphatic Curtain **077 11 42A: Same With Reverb **078 12 42B: Sting Or Curtain **079 13 43: Slow Tense - Horn To Sting To Vibes **080 14 44: Climbing Cello Run To Sting Shocker **081 15 45: Descending Poignant - “Oh Dear, Oh Dear” **082 16 46: Big Dramatic Curtain **083 17 47: Pleasant Problem - Bridge **084 18 48: Same With Violin Ending **085 19 49: Neutral Curtain, Time Piece **086 20 50: Descending Brass To Sting Held Note **087 21 51: Descending Poignant Wall To Wall Neutral **088 22 51B: Same Without Strings **089 23 52: Romantic, Sweet **090 24 52A: Same **091 25 52B: Stringy And Slower Variation **092 26 53: Romantic Flutes, Little Tension **093 27 54: Good Spooky Tension - Very Useable **094 28 55: Stringy, Poignant, Wall To Wall **095 29 56: Poignant Woodwind Bridge With Repeats **096 30 57: Sting Start, Emphatic Anger Piece **097 31 57B: Same With Reverb **098 32 57C: Sting **099 33 58: Sting To Brass, Combat Sound, Mysterioso **100 34 59: High Flute - Wall To Wall - Neutral Romance **101 35 59A: Same Lead, With Atonal Background **102 36 60: Old Folks, Poignant, Stringy, Slight Romantic Tension **103 37 60A: Slower Version **104 38 61: Mystery, Ascending Pyramid To Chords **105 39 61B: Same **106 40 62: Ominous Solo Timpani **107 41 63: Ascending Pyramid - Good Bridge **108 42 64: Sting **109 43 65: Romantic **110 44 66: Build And Drop To 3 Light Chords, Bridge **111 45 67: Tension With High Pitched Notes **112 46 68: Sting To Vibes **113 47 69: Drums Build To Sting **114 48 69B: Same But With Bigger Sting **115 49 70: Dramatic, Big Tension Curtain With Echo **116 50 70A: Same **117 51 71: Sting Tremolo With Muted Horns **118 52 72: Slow Juke Box - Blue Whale **119 53 73: Med. Slow Blue Whale **120 54 73A: Slow Blue Whale **121 55 74: Fast Blue Whale **122 56 75: Slow Blue Whale **123 57 76: Show Sub - Theme **124 58 76A: Same **125 59 77: Wailing Theremin (Angelique) **126 60 78: High Pitched Eerie Theremin **127 61 78A: Same As Above - More Eerie **128 62 79: 4 Beats To Theremin Weird, Sad Tension **129 63 79A: Same As 79 - More Spooky **130 64 80: Theremin Wail **131 65 80A: Angelique's Spook **132 66 81: Theremin Whee **133 67 82: Descending Dreamlike Theremin *'Disc 3' **134 01 83: Wall To Wall Woodwind Clarinet **135 02 84: Wall To Wall Spooky Theremin **136 03 84A: Like 84 **137 04 85: Little Faster Spooky Tension - Confusion **138 05 85A: Same But Lower Pitched - Good Ghostly Spook **139 06 86: Theremin On Top With Circular Strings - Time Piece **140 07 86a1: Same **141 08 86a2: Josette's Spook **142 09 87: Strings - High Note - Low Note - Last 2 Bars Of 3 **143 10 88: Woodwinds - High Note - Low Note Same As 3b-87 **144 11 89: Strong Chord To Accent Cut-Off - Last Bar Of 4 **145 12 90: Easy Chord - Strings - Woodwind Added - 1st Bar Of 5 **146 13 91: Chord (N.G.) 1st Bar Of 7 **147 14 92: Two Hits Easy - Hold On Second - Last Two Bars Of 7 **148 15 93: Woodwinds Four Note Melody - Last 2 Bars **149 16 94: Celli - Series Of Notes (N.G.) 3rd Bar Of 11 **150 17 95: Celli - Low Note To Middle - Last 2 Bars Of 11 **151 18 96: Strings Tremolo With Vibe Hit - Short - 1st Bar Of 14 **152 19 97: Same As 96 - 3 Times - 1st Bar Of 14 **153 20 98: Alto Flute Melody - 1st 2 Bars Of 16 **154 21 99: Strings Tremolo Crescendo To Cut-Off - 1st 2 Bars Of 19 **155 22 100: Strings - Two Soft - One Last 2 Bars Of 19 **156 23 101: Strings - Tremolo Crescendo To Cut-Off - 1st Bars Of 19 Same As 99 But Not So Strong **157 24 102: Strings - Series Of Notes - Last Two Bars Of 29 **158 25 103: Strings - Sustained Note Same As Last Note In 102 Last Bar In 29 **159 26 104: Woodwind Progression Up With Low Strings Punct. Last 2 Bars **160 27 105: Same As Last Note In 104 - Last Bar In 30 **161 28 106: Flutes And Bassoon. A Couple Of Notes - Dissonant Bars 10 & 11 Of 33 **162 29 107: Woodwinds Two Notes - Low Strings - Last Bar Of 35 **163 30 108: Woodwinds - Last 3 Bars Of 37 **164 31 109: Same As 108 With Low Strings Punct, Last 3 Bars Of 37 **165 32 110: Strings Tremolo W/Bass Punct. - 1st Bar Of 40 - 4x **166 33 111: Strong Strings Tremolo High W/Punct. Last Bar Of 41 **167 34 112: Woodwings & Vibes - Strong Hit & Sus. Last Bar Of 42 **168 35 113: Tremolo Strings, Chord - Celeste & Fl. Fig. **169 36 114: Med. Hard Stab. Last Bar Of 44 - Sting **170 37 115: Low Hit Sus. - Woodwinds - Strings Last Bar Of 46 **171 38 116: Strings, Hit Sus. - Vibe - Last Bar Of 49 **172 39 117: Woodwind Series Of Notes - Tremolo Strings - 1st 2 Bars Of 56 **173 40 118: Horn & Trb. Same As 117 (Almost) Last 2 Bars Of 56 **174 41 119: Strings Tremolo With Hit & Celeste - Last 2 Bars Of 57 **175 42 120: Trb. Hit - Tremolo Strings - Last Bar Of 58 **176 43 121: Flutes (2) Short Melody - Last 3 1/2 Bars Of 59 **177 44 122: Tymp Hit - Strings Tremolo - Last Bar Of 70 **178 45 123: Trb & Low Strings. Four Notes Up To Strings Tremolo. First 2 Bars Of 70 **179 46 124: Strings Tremolo - Last Part Of 123. Last 2 Bars Of 70 **180 47 125: Strings Tremolo - Short Hold - Last Bar Of 71 **181 48 126: Theramin Gliss Up 2X (Cue 81) **182 49 127: Woodwinds - Two Notes Hold - Last Bar 2 1/43 **183 50 128: Very Spooky Tense, Situations Nervous, Circular Repetitive **184 51 128a: Same Little Faster **185 52 129a: Neutral, Almost Romantic **186 53 129b: Same Little Slower **187 54 130: Drums, String Tremolo - Pending Danger **188 55 131: Curtain - Semi-Dramatic **189 56 132: Dramatic Sting - Much Used Curtain **190 57 133a: Anger - Tension “Halting Heart” Series Of Repeated Notes **191 58 133a1: Faster Version **192 59 133a2: Version With Reverb **193 60 133b: Much Faster **194 61 134: Big Dramatic Sting - Curtain **195 62 135: Anger, Tension - Starts With Sting - Celeste **196 63 135a: Sting **197 64 136: Small Sting **198 65 137a: Vicki's Theme - Poignant Wall To Wall Woodwinds **199 66 137b: Same - Played By Clarinet **200 67 137b1: Vicki Curtain **201 68 137b2: Vicki Curtain **202 69 138: Stringy Sentimental Ending **203 70 139: Dramatic Curtain **204 71 140: Pensive Neutral Curtain **205 72 141: Fairly Neutral, Poignant Curtain **206 73 142: Circular, Fear, Tremolo Curtain **207 74 143: Happy Curtain **208 75 144: Dramatic Sting **209 76 145: Spooky, Low Wail, Zap Music **210 77 146a: Clock Watching, Waiting Piece **211 78 146b: Tremolo - Louder - Same As 146a **212 79 147: Spooky, Circular, Plucking Strings **213 80 148a: Poignant Bridge Or Curtain **214 81 148b: Poignant Bridge Or Curtain **215 82 149: Poignant With Flute **216 83 150: Questioning Waiting Curtain **217 84 151: Bad Curtain **218 85 152: Dramatic Curtain **219 86 152a: Good Curtain **220 87 153: Dramatic Curtain To Sting End **221 88 153a: Good Short Curtain **222 89 154: Bridge Waiting **223 90 155a: Doubtful Poignant Curtain **224 91 155b: Similar **225 92 156: Descending Pyramid - Dramatic **226 93 157: Dramatic Curtain **227 94 158: Romantic Curtain **228 95 159: Sting **229 96 160: Low Drums - Heartbeat Pattern **230 97 160a: Drums Louder **231 98 161: Poignant Bridge **232 99 161a: Same *'Disc 4' **'233 01 162: Neutral - Good To Bridge Scenes **234 02 162a: 162 Extended **235 03 163: Dramatic Sting **236 04 164: Dramatic Stings - Bridge **237 05 165: Happy Curtain **238 06 166: Spooky Curtain **239 07 167: Poignant String Tremolo, Clarinet On Top **240 08 168: Tremolo, Woodwinds, Spooky **241 09 169: Chord Start - Woodwinds - Spooky **242 10 170: Poignancy - Neutral **243 11 170a: Alto Sax Over Strings **244 12 171: Clockwatching - Nervous, Pacing **245 13 172: Neutral - Conversation Piece **246 14 173: Woodwind Hold **247 15 174: Drum Beat To String Hold **248 16 174a: Drum Beat To String Hold **249 17 175: Piercing Hold **250 18 175a: Same **251 19 176: Sting To Hold **252 20 177: Tremolo Build Curtain **253 21 178: Hold - Sustained Note **254 22 179: Curtain - Sting To Drums **255 23 179a: Strings To Drums - Curtain **256 24 179b: Strings To Drums - Curtain **257 25 180: Neutral Curtain **258 26 181: Neutral Stringy Bridge **259 27 181a: Repeat Strings Bridge With Alto **260 28 182: Repeat Strings - Neutral - Curtain **261 29 182a: Strings And Bells Bridge Or Curtain - Neutral **262 30 182b: Similar To 182a **263 31 182c: Similar **264 32 182d: Strings - No Bell **265 33 183: Suspense Bridge Or Curtain **266 34 184: Suspense - S.O.S. **267 35 185: Tremolo, Woodwinds Over Spooky **268 36 185a: Similar **269 37 185b: Strings, Only **270 38 186: Neutral B.G. Piece **271 39 187: Theremin Curtain **272 40 188: Dramatic Drums, Building (End Of 188 - Curtain Of :06) **273 41 188a: Good Dramatic Sting **274 42 189: Anger Piece **275 43 190: Poignant, Sad Background **276 44 190a: Poignant, Sad Background **277 45 191: Piercing Notes - Slight Tension Background **278 46 191a: Same, Only Woodwinds **279 47 191b: Fairly Neutral Strings, Background **280 48 192: Theremin Curtain **281 49 193: Theremin Curtain **282 50 194: Theremin Curtain **283 51 195: Building Curtain **284 52 196: Theremin Curtain **285 53 196a: Theremin Curtain **286 54 196b: Shorter Version **287 55 197: Theremin Curtain **288 56 198: Spooky Low Tremolo **289 57 199: Dramatic Curtain - 3 Stings To Held Note **290 58 200: Barnabas Music - String Start To Woodwinds **291 59 201: “Dr. J & H” - Brass - Woodwind - Strings - Good Suspense - Curtains Out **292 60 202: Celestial, Harp - Flashback Transition **293 61 203: Desc. Curtain - Dreamy To Build **294 62 204: Drum Roll - Builds To Dramatic Curtain **295 63 205: String Intro **296 64 206: String Intro **297 65 207: Nervous Waiting - Tremolo Strings **298 66 208: Nervous Circular With Step Movement Curtain **299 67 209: Celestial Almost Electronic Spook **300 68 210: Dramatic Curtain - Builds To Crescendo **301 69 211: Sting Build **302 70 212: Short Sting **303 71 213: Drum To Brass Pyramid, Sharp Cutoff **304 72 213a: Same With Held Note On End **305 73 214: String Start - Builds, Tremolo, Drums To Drum Roll **306 74 215: Woodwind Hold To Drums And Brass Build **307 75 216: Same, But Builds To Crescendo **308 76 217: 3 Stings - Dramatic Movement To Curtain **309 77 218: Dramatic Stings Curtain **310 78 219: Tremolo - Descending Intro **311 79 220: Brass Action Curtain **312 80 221: Descending Nice Bridge **313 81 222: Drum Beats **314 82 223: 2 High Pitched Stings **315 83 224: Poignant Bridge **316 84 225: Poignant Curtain **317 85 226: Cue #2 (J & H) Variation With Xylophone **318 86 227: Tremolo - Woodwinds To Sting **319 87 228: Drums Build To Fast Moving Curtain **320 88 229: Drum Roll, Brass On Top Dramatic Curtain **321 89 230: Waiting, Stealthy Tremolo On Bottom, Quiet Dramatic Patter On Top - Curtains Out **322 90 231: Slow Drum Beats **323 91 232: Combat Type, Dramatic Curtain **324 92 233: 2 Notes To Quiet Tremolo Hold To Big Curtain **325 93 234: Bridge, Series Of 2 Notes, Building **326 94 235: Dramatic Curtain **327 95 235a: First Part **328 96 235b: 2nd Part **329 97 236: Slow Pyramid Suspense Piece, Bridge **330 98 237: Tremolo, Harp, Bass Pattern Underneath *'Disc 5' **'331 01 238: Piano With Low Tremolo **332 02 239: 3 Descending Notes, Dramatic Curtain **333 03 240: 3 Notes, Repeated To Build **334 04 241: Poignant Clarinet With Sort Of High Strings **335 05 242: Drum To Sting - To Poignant - To Drum Roll **336 06 243: Dramatic Curtain **337 07 244: Sting, Vibrating Strings, In And Out, Suspense **338 08 245: Descending, But Building Very Dramatic Curtain **339 09 246: Low Held Note, Building To Woodwinds - Then Harp **340 10 246a: Quiet Sting - Low Notes To Higher Piercing **341 11 247: Very Fast Circular Notes **342 12 248: Small Sting Start - Vibes, Soop, Suspense **343 13 248a: Same With Percussion **344 14 248b: Different Variation **345 15 249: Time Piece - Builds - Break At :55 **346 16 249a: Same With Percussion **347 17 250: Sad, Suspense **348 18 250a: With Percussion **349 19 251: Climbing Vibe Pyramid **350 20 251a: Same With Snare Drums **351 21 251b: Same With Vibes & Flutes & Drums **352 22 251c: Flute & Vibes - No Drums **353 23 252: Climbing Slow Pyramid **354 24 252a: Same With Kettle Drums **355 25 252b: Bigger - More Dramatic **356 26 253: Ghost Love Song **357 27 253a: Ghost Love Song With Percussion **358 28 254: Sting **359 29 255: Sting **360 30 256: Sting **361 31 257: Sting **362 32 258: Sting **363 33 259: Sting **364 34 260: Pattern Of Notes - Dan's Favorite **365 35 260a: With Percussion **366 36 261: Bongo Beat **367 37 261a: African Drumbeats **368 38 262: Drum Beats **369 39 263: Various Percussion Patterns **370 40 264: Various Percussion Rhythms **371 41 265: Various Percussion Rhythms **372 42 266: Various Percussion Rhythms **373 43 267: Various Percussion Rhythms **374 44 268: Various Percussion Rhythms **375 45 269: Pansy Faye's Song - Straight **376 46 269a: Nancy Barrett's Key - E Major - Pansy's Song **377 47 270: Half Tempo - Pansy's Theme **378 48 271: 2 Stings To Alto Flute - After 45 Sec. Weird String Movement On Top - Sad Tension **379 49 271a: Same Doubled **380 50 272: Pansy's Song Over 271 **381 51 273: Pansy's Song Over 271 **382 52 274: Half Tempo Over 271 **383 53 275: Celeste Version Of Pansy's Song (Spook) **384 54 276a: Celeste With Wind Chimes **385 55 276b: Celeste Version With Vibes And Bells (Spookiest) **386 56 277: Warm Waltz Time Version Of Pansy's Song **387 57 278: Version Spooked Up **388 58 279: Very Spooky Version With Fluttering Strings **389 59 280: 2 Anger Stings To Hold, Repeat, Alto Flute With Tremolo, Good Dark Tension-Change At 1:15 - Alto Sax Melody Over Tremolo **390 60 281: Dark Tension - Held Notes In Strings And Vibes **391 61 282: Piano Version Of Pansy's Theme **392 62 283: Faster Version Of Same **393 63 284: Warm Version Of Same With Intro *'Disc 6' **'394 01 285: Josette's Music Box **395 02 286: Spooky music box **396 03 287: Spooky music box **397 04 288: Spooky music box **398 05 289: Spooky music box **399 06 290: Spooky music box **400 07 291: Spooky music box **401 08 292: Spooky music box **402 09 293A: London bridge **403 10 293B: London bridge **404 11 293C: London bridge **405 12 293D: London bridge **406 13 293E: London bridge **407 14 293F: London bridge **408 15 293G: London bridge **409 16 293H: London bridge **410 17 293I: London bridge **411 18 293J: London bridge **412 19 293K: London bridge **413 20 293L: London bridge **414 21 293M: London bridge **415 22 293N: London bridge **416 23 293O: London bridge **417 24 293P: London bridge **418 25 293Q: London bridge **419 26 293R: London bridge **420 27 293S: London bridge **421 28 293T: London bridge **422 29 293U: London bridge **423 30 293V: London bridge **424 31 293W: London bridge **425 32 294: Shadows of the Night **426 33 295: Old Phono #1 - Quentin's theme **427 34 295A: Old Phono #1 with reverb **428 35 295B: Old Phono #1 with reverb and filter **429 36 295C: Old Phono #1 with tape shake **430 37 296: Old Phono #2 **431 38 297: Old Phono #3 - Pansy's song **432 39 297B: Old Phono #3 with reverb **433 40 297C: Old Phono #3 with reverb and filter **434 41 298: Alternate time warp melody **435 42 298A: Same, but with weird vibes **436 43 298B: Alternate **437 44 298C: Alternate **438 45 298D: Alternate **439 46 298 1/2: Angelique's theme and time warp melody **440 47 299: Spooky, slow build, ominous wall to wall **441 48 299A: Same with percussion added **442 49 300: Watch out. Strings, piano and drums. Good fast action piece **443 50 301: Spook, wall to wall, theramin **444 51 302: Neutral time piece with Bongo pattern **445 52 302A: Same without the bongo - very useable *'Disc 7' **'446 01 303: “I've been bitten” - Poignant with tremolo underneath **447 02 303A: Similar, more melodic - sad love song **448 03 304: Good spook, theramin with tremolo (almost wailing of widows) **449 04 305: Tremolo with bongo pattern - frantic looking (little too hip) **450 05 306: Spooky steps, mystery, with piano accents (Good for no dialogue) **451 06 307: Theramin over cue 37 - good spook (308: skipped number - no cue) **452 07 309: Angelique and Bruno's piano **453 08 310: Same **454 09 311: Longer version of same **455 10 312: Another version **456 11 313: Piano version to be played by Alexis **457 12 314: Lush version for Bruno and Phono record **458 13 315: Harpsichord version **459 14 316: “Head Music” Dead of Night theme **460 15 317: “Head Music” **461 16 318: “Head” curtain **462 17 319: “Head” curtain **463 18 320: Celestial harps **464 19 321: “Oh so heavenly, strings and all” **465 20 322: “I'm floating with the vibes and harps” **466 21 323: Simple “Joanna” **467 22 324: More complex “Joanna” **468 23 325: Short version “Joanna” **469 24 326: Very romantic “Joanna” **470 25 327: Quentin's theme on piano **471 26 328: “Joanna” spook version **472 27 329: Spookier “Joanna” **473 28 330: Eerie vibes and percussion **474 29 331: Joanna spook and then some **475 30 “I Wanna Dance With You” (David Selby & Nancy Barrett) *'Disc 8' **''''''476 01 Opening Theme - alternate take 15 **477 02 same - alternate take 23 **478 03 same - alternate take 30 **479 04 same - alternate take 31 **480 05 same - alternate take 32 **481 06 same - alternate take 34 **482 07 same - alternate take 39 **483 08 same - alternate take 40 **484 09 same - alternate take **485 10 Alternate Closing Theme **486 11 Alternate Closing Theme alternate take **487 12 Alternate Closing Theme take 4 **488 13 same - take 5 **489 14 310-313 Outtakes “Ode to Angelique” with studio chatter **490 15 314 Outtakes “Ode to Angelique” with studio chatter Notes *The total collection contains 490 tracks, running longer than seven and a half hours. *The collection contains instrumental versions of "Quentin's Theme" as well as "Shadows of the Night (Quentin's Theme)", with narration by David Selby. *The collection contains instrumental versions of "I Wanna Dance With You" as well as the recording with vocals sung by Nancy Barrett and David Selby. *The collection does not include the original version of "Josette's Theme" nor the piano/harmonica/acoustic guitar and solo acoustic guitar versions of "Joanna" that were recorded for the film Night of Dark Shadows. Category:Soundtracks